This invention relates to an article of furniture.
Many families suffer from an acute shortage of living space. Large families particularly, because of high housing costs, are normally of necessity forced to utilise all available space in a dwelling. It may thus happen that certain areas of a dwelling which during the day are used as cooking or eating areas are at night used as sleeping areas.
Beds are particularly space consuming and attempts have been made in the past to provide beds which can be folded up, when not in use, into less bulky objects. Thus it is known to fold a bed frame about a centre line, in jack-knife fashion, for storage purposes. It is also known to make a bed frame with a central portion, which is supported by two pairs of legs, and two wing portions, each of which is hinged to the central portion and with legs at its free end. This construction permits the mattress to be folded up together with the bed frame, but because the resulting folded bed is supported in the folded condition by the legs of the central portion it has a height which is greater than half the length of the bed and so is particularly unattractive, the more so because the underside of the bed is exposed to view.